Kulihat Dari Status Twittermu
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Aku berada di Rusia, sedangkan kau di Cina. Aku berada di bawah langit yang sama denganmu, namun langit tak cukup adil untuk mengijinkanku melihat bagian langit seperti yang kau lihat... - No verbal dalog. Warning inside. Ro/femChu. RnR people?


_**Disclaimer: APH belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Twitter, etc juga bukan punya saya!**_

_**Drabbles**__**, OOC (mungkin... ), bahasa **_**twitter, **_**judul abal, lebay, etc-etc.**_

**.**

**Kulihat**** dari Status Twitter-mu...**

* * *

_15 November_

'_Semuanya, cobalah menengok ke atas! Langitnya berwarna jingga cerah, masih cukup luas untuk dinikmati bersama.'_

Aku duduk di bangku taman. Aku mencoba membetulkan syalku lebih rapat lagi, kemudian menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran bangku besi panjang berwarna hitam itu. Sekali lagi aku melirik ke arah layar ponselku yang sedang terkoneksi dengan jaringan internet. Aku menatap jajaran tulisan di _timeline_, namun satu _tweet _yang berhasil menyedot perhatianku.

Oh, aku tahu. Dia nun jauh di sana, di negeri yang jauh dari tempatku duduk kini. Aku tahu ia sedang menikmati sore hari musim gugur yang indah dan hangat, ditemani suara kicau burung yang terbang pulang ke sarangnya, dan cahaya jingga matahari yang menyapu rerumputan di sekitarnya. Kemudian dengan bodohnya aku membayangkan senyuman miliknya, sedangkan wajahnya yang merona ditempa cahaya matahari sore sehingga menyisakan semburat jingga.

Angin dingin yang seolah bertiup mendadak menginterupsi bayanganku. Aku mengerjapkan mata, kemudian segalanya kembali kelabu. Angin berdesir, perlahan tapi pasti menambah akselerasi tiupannya.

Aku menengok ke atas, menatap langit lebih tepatnya. Kelabu, nyaris gelap walaupun ini pagi hari. Apakah badai akan segera datang? Atau sekedar angin yang menumpang lewat? Entahlah, aku lebih baik kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Kembali aku merapatkan syal yang melilit di leherku, kemudian memutar langkahku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku berada di bawah langit yang sama denganmu, namun langit tak cukup adil untuk mengijinkanku melihat bagian langit seperti yang kau lihat...

* * *

_15 Januari_

'_Kacanya berembun. Dingin, tapi jaketku masih cukup hangat. _Brb_, aku bergabung bermain salju dengan adik-adikku.'_

Aku meringkuk di atas ranjangku. Aku melirik ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan pemandangan menarik untuk dilihat dan dinikmati. Nihil. Bahkan jarak pandanganku terhalang oleh kaca yang berembun sehingga hanya samar-samar aku dapat melihat.

Kakakku berkata, seharusnya aku membersihkan kaca yang berembun dengan lap saja. Karena nyaris sepanjang hari tanganku bersembunyi di balik sarung tangan, ia beralasan, jariku yang hangat tidak seharusnya menggigil kedinginan.

Aku melepas sarung tangan wolku yang berwarna gelap. Aku menggosokkan kedua tanganku dengan arah yang berlawanan satu sama lain, kemudian meniupnya dengan udara yang kutiupkan dari mulutku. Berharap aku mendapat kehangatan dari udara tadi, namun yang mulutku keluarkan bukan udara hangat, tetapi dingin bahkan hingga terlihat uap putihnya.

Aku tidak menyalakan perapian, biarkan aku menikmati semua kebekuan ini. Kujulurkan jari-jariku menyentuh kaca jendela. Aku mengukir tulisan pada kaca jendela yang berembun. Kini di antara embun kaca jendela tersisa jejak tulisan yang dibuat jari tanganku yang hangat. _Cina_—aku tidak tahu seperti apa musim dingin di sana, aku berharap mengetahuinya. Apakah _seseorang _di luar sana akan tersenyum dan melilitkan syal hangat di leherku? Entahlah.

Dari kaca jendela yang berukir tulisan yang dibuat jariku tadi menelusup cahaya samar-samar matahari. Aku menyipitkan mataku, kemudian kembali mengenakan sarung tanganku. Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku yang berlapis sarung tangan pada kaca jendela, kemudian menggerakkan tanganku seperti _wiper_.

Ukiran tadi hilang, tergantikan oleh cahaya matahari yang menelusup sedikit lebih banyak dari yang kulihat lewat ukiran embun kaca jendela tadi. Aku melebarkan mataku. Bahkan ketika embun sudah enyah dari kaca jendela pun, aku masih tak bisa melihat dengan leluasa. Debu-debu salju yang terbang ditiup angin menginterupsi, aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Inilah musim dingin di Rusia, dan Rusia berbeda dengan Cina, aku tak akan pernah bisa …merasakan tiupan debu salju seperti yang kau nikmati...

* * *

_15 Maret_

'_Menikmati teh hijau sambil melihat bunga yang bermekaran. Inilah musim semi! _Chunyan_!'_

Aku melangkah memasuki sebuah kafe berbentuk taman terbuka. Aku duduk di kursi pada tempat pilihanku. Tempat ini strategis, pikirku, karena pemandangan jalan terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Salju sisa dari musim dingin masih tersisa di beberapa sudut jalan, menunggu hingga pada waktunya mereka mencair dan tanah pada akhirnya menyerap mereka.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketku. Kemudian aku mengoneksikannya dengan internet, dan terlihatlah _timeline _pada layar ponselku.

Oh, aku tahu di sana juga sedang musim semi. Di Cina sedang terjadi musim semi, persis seperti musim di Rusia sekarang. Namun tidak, Cina tidak pernah bisa sama dengan Rusia—tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Di sana hangat—seperti itulah yang berada dalam bayanganku. Kemudian aroma semerbak teh hijau menyeruak memasuki rongga hidung. Aroma yang hangat dan menciptakan perasaan nyaman.

Suara akordion menginterupsi lamunanku. Sang pemain akordion memainkan lagu riang musim semi. Ia berjalan mendekat dari meja ke meja. Hingga pada saatnya ia mendekat ke arah mejaku, aku hanya bisa bertepuk tangan pelan sambil mengikuti irama dengan senyum kaku terulas di bibirku.

Kosong. Kepada siapa aku tersenyum, sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu. Aku melihat tangan seorang pelayan meletakkan pesananku di atas meja di hadapanku. Ia membuka penutup hidangannya, kemudian mempersilahkan padaku untuk makan.

Rasanya hambar di lidahku ketika kucicipi makanan pesananku—seperti bukan ini rasa yang kuinginkan. Aku memilih untuk minum setelah menghabiskan setengah dari makananku. Aku menyesap teh _chammomile _dari mulut gelas. Mataku menangkap pemandangan menarik di sudut jalan. Bunga matahari—tinggi, cerah, dan terasa hangat jika memandangnya.

Kebun bunga matahari milikku rusak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rasanya sedih jika mengingatnya, karena aku lebih senang jika memiliki bunga matahari yang kutanam dan kurawat sendiri. Namun _ia _bersedia dengan senang hati mengirimiku sekantung benih bunga matahari lewat pos dari Cina. Jauh memang, aku tahu, aku bahkan tidak percaya ia akan mengirimku benih bunga matahari dari negerinya yang lumayan jauh hanya karena tulisan racauku di _timeline_. Ia berdalih negerinya memiliki koleksi benih bunga matahari yang bagus.

Bunga matahari di sudut jalan membengkok batangnya, seperti mencari arah pancaran sinar matahari. Mereka sama sepertiku—kami sama-sama membutuhkan kehangatan.

Aku berharap benih yang kudapat darimu cepat tumbuh, kemudian aku akan merawatnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Karena benih itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak sumber kehangatan yang aku inginkan—kehangatan yang didapat dari Negeri Cina...

—Oh, aku ingat. Ini musim semi... _chunyan_—persis seperti namanya!

* * *

_15 Juni_

'Meiyu [1]_. Untunglah hujannya sudah reda. Malam musim panas itu indah, ya!_

Aku turun dari kereta. Perjalanan dari Moskow ke memakan waktu yang lumayan, aku akan singgah sebentar di penginapan nanti. Barang bawaanku tidak berat—aku hanya menginap satu malam saja, khusus untuk hari ini.

Mobil taksi mendekat ke arahku, aku menjulurkan tanganku. Taksi itu berhenti, kemudian aku masuk ke dalamnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan, aku terus terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar kaca mobil—lagu di _earphone_-ku menjadi musik pengiring perjalananku. Lagi kulirik layar ponselku, aku ingat tadi sudah terkoneksi dengan jaringan internet.

Oh. Aku ingat, di tempat _dia _berada sudah malam hari. Langit gelap, namun malam terasa terang berkat kerlipan lampu yang terpantul dari sungai. Aku tahu _ia_ sedang berada di sisi sungai Bao, letaknya di dekat rumahnya di Shanghai. Aku tahu ia masih duduk menikmati malamnya. Aku tahu ia masih menggenggam payungnya saat ini—hujannya baru saja berhenti, lagipula cuaca yang lembab, basah, dan panas mau tidak mau membuatmu harus siaga pada muatan awan yang bisa saja turun secara tiba-tiba menjadi hujan.

Aku tahu, karena ia sering bercerita padaku di _timeline_. Di sana sedang _meiyu_, aku tahu. Aku pun yakin ia tahu pasti di mana aku sekarang—di —karena ia tahu sedang _White Night _[2], dan aku tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja.

Pandanganku kembali pada pemandangan di luar. Sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam, namun langit masih nampak terang. Poplar dan dandelion berterbangan seperti debu. Inilah —_White Night_!

Aku turun dari taksi dan membayar argonya ketika taksi itu berhenti. Aku masuk ke sebuah penginapan besar. Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit, aku keluar lagi dari penginapan itu. Aku hanya meletakkan barangku setelah _check-in_, dan aku tidak mengantuk karena aku sudah tidur di kereta.

Jarum jam terus berputar, namun aku tidak mau tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Aku berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan , menikmati malam dengan langit yang terang benderang. Aku merasa bodoh—ketika aku mendengar senda gurau kerumunan orang di sisi jalan, ketika aku melihat sekumpulan orang bercengkrama dengan hangat, ketika aku sadar aku sedang sendirian.

Aku menghentikan ayunan langkahku di depan gedung pertunjukan, namun kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk. Aku memutar langkahku dan mengganti lagu pada _earphone_-ku. Aku tahu aku sedang di tengah keramaian, namun jauh dalam jiwaku aku masih merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Kosong—aku merasa seolah diriku...

... Sendirian?

Aku merapatkan syalku—enggan kulepaskan walau aku tahu musim apa sekarang ini—lantas pikiranku mengawang-awang. Aku tahu sekarang, mengapa aku selalu ingin kembali ke setiap _White Night_. Aku butuh matahari sepanjang hari. Mungkin karena di balik topeng palsuku yang rentan bersembunyi seseorang yang ketakukan, yang sedang mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dari kegelapan hatinya sendiri.

Aku hanya butuh kehangatan. Seperti bunga matahari merindukan mentari. Seperti debu salju jendela yang menunggu disapu jemari hangat. Seperti gradasi langit sore yang menyala seperti api yang membara...

* * *

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Bagaimana _may yoo_-mu?

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Indah. Lembab dan hangat. Bagaimana _White Night_-mu?

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan seperti biasa. Tapi aku tidak jadi ke gedung pertunjukan.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Ooh, sayang sekali. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang _Nutcracker _gubahan Tchaikovsky.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Memangnya ada apa?

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Aku menyukainya! Dan tarian _cossack _juga, aku berharap mengetahuinya...

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan ... Akan kukirimkan video pertunjukan tahun lalu untukmu. Bagaimana?

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Benarkah? Aku akan senang sekali! Terima kasih, kau baik sekali.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Sama-sama.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr ... Aku senang karena Rusia dan Cina memiliki periode musim yang sama, FYI.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Ada apa memangnya?

springchunyan: (ay)IvanBr Karena aku dapat membayangkan seperti apa itu Rusia dari kejauhan.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan ...?

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Kemudian aku berandai-andai jika kita berada di tempat yang sama. Menyenangkan...

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Aku juga senang. Terima kasih sudah berbagi kehangatan dari Cina.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Terima kasih sudah berbagi senyuman dari Rusia.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Senyuman?

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Boneka _matryoshka _yang kau kirimkan padaku! Kau lupa rupa wajahnya?

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Oh... Tidak, aku masih ingat, tenang saja.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan; ganti _avatar_-mu!

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Ada apa memangnya?

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Aku tidak suka senyuman kaku di wajahmu, berikan aku senyum _matryoshka_!

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Akan kuganti, nanti. Atau besok. Atau lusa. Atau ketika sudah kutemukan foto yang bagus.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr ... Atau kau tidak akan pernah menggantinya.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Aku akan menggantinya, sungguh!

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Ya, aku percaya (hahaha). Tebak apa menu _snack_-ku hari ini; _pirozhki_!

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Kau tidak tahu kalau aku membeli _gyoza_ tadi pagi.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr ... Kebetulan yang mengejutkan.

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Ini bukan kebetulan, ini takdir.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr ... Apa kau bilang?

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Ehm, #abaikan. Aku harus pergi, pesawatnya segera datang.

springchunyan: (at)IvanBr Kau akan pergi? Kemana?

IvanBr: (at)springchunyan Cina. Sampai jumpa di Shanghai Park. Aku menunggumu, sore ini pukul empat waktu setempat.

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

[1] Meiyu/May yoo: Sebutan untuk musim hujan yang dimulai dari pertengahan Mei-pertengahan Juli di China bagian selatan dan timur. Disebut juga _Plum Rains _karena buah plum matang pada musim tersebut.

[2] White Night: Fenomena alam di di mana langit terang seharian walaupun malam hari.

* * *

Se-_nonsense _apakah cerita ini? Seingat saya ini _fanfic _dengan format _drabble _pertama saya—a-atau malah tidak terlihat seperti _drabble_?

FYI, urut-urutan musim yang saya tuliskan sebagai berikut: Musim gugur (September-November), musim dingin (Desember-Februari), musim semi (Maret-Mei), musim panas (Juni-Agustus). Plus satu _part _bonus kecil berupa percakapan non-verbal mereka berdua. _Username_-nya ngasal (habis aku bingung... :D); (at)IvanBr itu jelas Ivan, kalau (at)springchunyan itu dari kata 'Chunyan' (_human name _untuk Nyotalia China) yang memiliki arti _'spring'_. Dan untuk tanggal yang digunakan—tanggal 15... saya ngasal (lagi). Judulnya saya ngasal juga loh! :D

Plotnya ada yang lubang 'kah? Atau terasa _cliffhanger_? Saya bersedia menjawab pertanyaan pembaca yang bingung—katakan saja! :) Yang jelas, di akhir ketahuan kalau Ivan pada akhirnya pergi ke Cina, terus biar sekalian ketemu mereka janjian di Shanghai Park. Gitu deh. Oh, satu lagi, kalau ada yang nanya kenapa saya gunakan 'Shanghai' bukan 'Beijing'... awalnya saya memang mau pakai Beijing karena ibukota, tapi akhirnya saya alihkan. :)

Akan saya terima kalau ada _review, flame, _kritik, atau saran—dengan senang hati! :) Terima kasih sudah membaca.

P.s. Kalau berkenan, silahkan mampir ke _polling _di pojok atas profil saya ya! Saya akan butuh banyak bantuan dari pembaca.


End file.
